


Camping plus 1

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: Some of the Adams Fosters are taking a camping trip. Reconnecting with nature and one another. Jude's bringing a plus one; his boyfriend of two years.





	Camping plus 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little something i had written a few months ago but never posted here.  
> Enjoy!  
> Leave me some love!  
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!!!

A week ago the Adams Foster clan were planning a camping trip.

Moms thought it was time to disconnect from technology and the noise of everyday life. Jesus was doing much better now and he was all for getting back to nature. Callie was in college so she wasn't able to make it. Mariana couldn't get any time off of work so she had to decline the offer. Brandon was busy at the hospital so he told moms he'd try to make it out there. 

Those remaining got all packed up and ready to go.

Jude just finished packing his bag when someone covered his eyes; smirking he raised an eyebrow." Gee i wonder who that could be." he said. Noah smiled." Any guesses?" he asked.

Jude slowly turned around and opened his eyes." My gorgeous freckle faced boyfriend." he said before leaning in and stealing a kiss. Noah returned the kiss wrapping his arms around Jude's neck. 

" Were you expecting someone else?" he teased.

Jude gasped pretending to be offended. " Well i never, Mister Parker what do you take me for?" 

Noah couldn't help but giggle as Jude continued his charade.

" Are you implying i'd be waiting for some other suitor ?" Jude put a hand on his chest being dramatic. " I'd never." he moved away from Noah to sit on his bed looking toward the window.

Noah smiled and gave in playing along with Judes little game. " I wasn't implying that in the slightest my love." he walked over to him and gently took Judes hands pulling him up off the bed. Jude raised an eyebrow looking at him. 

They kissed. At first just a peck but then a little deeper. 

Jude made a little noise as he felt Noahs hands move to his lower back, he pulled away giving Noah a little smile. " Mister Parker i'm not that kinda boy." he gently pushed Noah back. " You wanna get into my pants you have to woo me." Jude said with a smile.

Noah put a hand on his own chest. " My deepest apologizes mister adams foster. You must forgive me. Sometimes when i'm with you it's hard to control myself." he took Judes hand again.

Jude smiled. " You're forgiven my love." he said fondly.

"May i kiss you?" Noah asked.

Jude nodded." You May." 

They kissed again. 

Once they pulled apart They shared a look before they started laughing.

It was something that Jude and Noah did. They watched all kinds of older movies and liked to pretend to be proper.

"You all packed up?" Noah asked. 

Jude nodded." Yessir." he said looking toward his bag.

" Are you?"

Noah nodded." Already in the car." he gently pulled Jude closer.

" Good." Jude said laughing lightly as he felt lips against his neck."Mm we have to behave." Jude reminded him.

Noah hummed." I know." he replied softly against Judes neck.

Jude closed his eyes. " That means tone it down.. " 

Noah kissed up his neck." I am." he replied.

Jude shivered. " Doesn't seem like it." he replied.

"Moms are allowing us to share a tent my love.. so .." Jude trailed off letting out a soft moan as Noahs lips trailed along his neck. " Shit.." Jude whispered.

Noah smirked pulling back." So what?" he asked.

Jude gave him a look." Soooo we have to tone down the sexual tension please.. Cause i wanna share a tent with you.." he wrapped his arms around Noahs neck. " But they'll take that away from me if they know how much i wanna jump your bones." he whispered with a wink.

Noah rested his hands on Judes hips meeting his eyes." Okay. I'll tone it down." He tilted his head a bit. " Wouldn't want to ruin my chances of sharing a sleeping bag with you." he winked.

Jude blushed a bit." Bad boy." he scolded. 

Noah grinned. " I was referring to sleeping beside you.. What are you thinking?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

Jude gently smacked him. " Sure you were. I'm not telling." 

Noah pouted." So mean." he whispered.

" READY BOYS?" Came Stefs voice from downstairs.


End file.
